Suzanoo
Suzanoo is a feudal world located near the furthest reaches of the Eastern Fringe in the Segmentum Ultima near to far reaches of the known Galaxy. It is said that this world is filled with great plains, mountains, forest and lakes and it is known that the Sun on Suzanoo rises faster than on Terra. Physically, the people of Suzanoo are known to resemble ancient Terran stock of Asiatic heritage. The natives of this world are known to observe a strict code of honour, where it is preferable to die honorably rather than live with shame. This Imperial planet serves as the Adeptus Astartes home world for the Dragons of Suzanoo Space Marine Chapter. Background It is unknown exactly when Suzanoo was first discovered, however, extant records make mention of this small, isolated feudal world as far back as M32, following the dark days of the Horus Heresy and the re-establishment of the Imperium's rule. However, this world somehow escaped the Imperium's notice for several millennia, until late M37. The Dragons of Suzanoo are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the wild and untamed lineage of the White Scars during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding, which occurred during the latter part of M37 to help repair the power and reach of the Adeptus Astartes that had suffered considerable losses in the preceding millennia. The newly created Chapter was charged with standing eternal vigil over the planet of Suzanoo, a newly discovered feudal world located in the Eastern Fringe of the Segmentum Ultima, following an invasion by a large Chaos Warband. This world had been cut off from the Imperium for millennia due to severe warp storm activity. Once brought back into the Imperial fold, the newly created Chapter claimed Suzanoo as their own demesne, and now stand eternal vigil as guardians over this isolated and backwater region of the galaxy. Honour Chapter.]] Power, wealth and position - all these mean nothing to a citizen of Suzanoo if he is without honour. Honour is a reflection of one's character and the character of his family. It is a measure of one's worth in society, his dependability, his personal character, his trustworthiness, his decency, and more. The honour of a family affects the honor of a character and vice versa. With honour comes respect, power, influence, and position. Without it, one can expect disrespect, humiliation, and insults. Honour is something that is earned through one's actions. Moreover, honour can also be lost, depending on the actions of the individual. In fact, honour is easier to lose than to gain, so one must carefully consider the consequences of their actions. Breaking faith, treachery, cowardice, and unavenged insults result in loss of honour. Valiant deeds, self-sacrifice, master of skills, and keeping faith earn an individual warrior honour. Honour is more a measure of the deeds accomplished by both the individual warrior and his family clan. It reflets obedience, loyalty, talent, and success, qualities that can be held by anyone, regardless of their station. The Cult of Suzanoo The Dragons see the Emperor as the God of the Sun. As for His sons, they also see them as gods: (for example Jaghatai Khan is associated with the God of Storms). As for the Traitor Legions, they see them as the Yamata no Orochi, the 'Nine-Headed Dragon', the bringer of despair and suffering. The Path of Bushido The Dragons of Suzanoo have incorporated the traditions of their homeworld and follow a rigid code of honour and morals based upon the ancient traditions of Suzanoo, known as Bushido or 'The Way of the Warrior'. A Bushi (Battle-Brother) of the Dragons of Suzanoo is first and foremost a warrior, one who lives and dies by his sword. The prime duty in his life is to serve and obey his Daimyo (Captain) in all things. In doing so, the warrior gains honour and experience, increasing in power and importance in the Chapter. However, Bushido is hard and unrelenting. A Bushi must be willing to accept his own death at any moment. There can be no failure for a warrior when serving his Daimyo, for his only choices are to succeed or die in the attempt. If the Bushi accepts these choices, he cannot fail since death is not failure; it is the ultimate service a warrior can render to his Daimyo or Shōgun. To properly serve his Daimyo, a Bushi must be skilled in many things. He is routinely expected to know the use of the power katana (Suzanooan power sword). He must be adept at horsemanship. Ideally, he must be accomplished in the arts. These include calligraphy, music, noh (a form of drama that combines speech, singing and dance), poetry, and painting. Indeed, these skills are almost as important as his combat training. A Bushi must strive for perfection in all these things, since they reflect upon his honour, the honour of his Daimyo, the honour of his family and his Chapter. If a Bushi feels that he has lost his honour (or was about to lose it) according to the rules of Bushido, he can regain his standing by committing a rather painful form of ritual suicide, called 'Seppuku'. While the Imperial Creed's religious codes of conduct forbids suicide, in feudal Suzanoo it is considered the ultimate in bravery. A Bushi who commits seppuku will not only regain his honour, he will actually gain prestige for his courage in facing death calmly. The Sun Fortress On the planet is the Chapter's fortress monastery named Taiyō no yōsai also as the 'Sun Fortress', this place which is known for being a place where everyone is training,is a great castle built by the people of Suzanoo as a gift for their protector. Wildlife The lands of Suzanoo are vast and varied in both climate and geography. Within the near boundless spaces of the continent exist virtually every type of geographic condition known. These conditions provide a wide range of habitats for both normal and fantastic creatures. Many are common throughout the world - deer, oxen, rabbits, foxes and horses. Yet others are unique to the lands of Suzanoo - pandas, tengu, oni, and water buffalo. Creatures common to other worlds have never made their appearance in Suzanoo, held at bay by the world's isolated location, distance and the fickle tides of the Warp. Much of wildlife of Suzanoo resembles that of ancient Terran Japan. The most notable species is the Suzanooan warhorse, a hardy breed of equine descended from various ancient Terran stock that possess brownish fur and live in the great plains of Suzanoo. These massive horses are big, powerful and not lacking in stamina. Standing at twice the size of an Astartes, these massive equines are capable of carrying a fully armoured battle-brother at a full gallop and can travel for weeks on end without brink of exhaustion and death. Recognized for their great strength and resilience in battle, these hardy mounts have given rise to the famous cavalry formations of the Dragons of Suzanoo, riding these beasts to war. Category:Feudal Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld